marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Duty Calls
Criscella was walking by near the Thruweld Ruins with Elador, who was listening to the girl with his lion and goat ears. Elador, ''the girl was saying, ''this is our chance to bring music back to our Isles. We win this battle, help the Valerians and go back to our home. Do you hear me, Elador? The chimaera nodded his heads as if he understood everything she was telling him. This was it, ''Criscella thought, ''this was her chance. This was the final battle and if this battle is not won, she will have to return back without anything. The Vendelaans will never get their music back. Criscella stopped and closed her eyes. She opened them again to see the sun blocked by a passing shadow, like some great bird was flying by. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was probably a bit too sleepy and tripped over a root as she had forgotten to stop walking. Damn my clumsiness, ''she muttered to herself as she stood up and was greeted by a long-fingered hand held out to her. Puzzled, she looked up to see a man, with light blonde hair that reached his shoulders and light coloured eyes. He smiled at her with teeth the colour of ivory and asked, "Would you like a lift, my lady?" He did not pull back his hand even as Elador snarled at him. Criscella looked at his light eyes, irritation burning in her own. He was atop a Gryphon, and the vanity in his heart was probably showing in his face, she thought. ''What did he think she was? A poor, stupid woman who had no way of defending herself? And more importantly, who was he? ''With a single movement, she pushed his hand away, almost hissing, "I am no damsel in distress, you pretentious, sexist idiot." The man did nothing but continue smiling at her, licking his lips on occasion. "Calm down, my lady. I mean no harm at all, and I am very sure I did not mean to hurt you in any way. If you would allow me to introduce myself," he continued as he stepped down from his Gryphon, "My name is Filendril Treowfilde of Mirthweald and my Gryphon had just recovered from her injury and is now able to fly." He bowed slightly as he said his own name. Criscella looked at him, his eyes widening in surprise. ''So this is the Prince whose note she had read. This was the Prince who had promised the dragon's egg. ''"So," Criscella raisedd a brow, "''You ''are Prince Filendril? I am Criscella from the Isles of Vendelaans and I would very much prefer if I had nothing else to do with you. Thank you very much for your kind offer, and if you would please excuse me, I have got important things to do." Criscella signalled to Elador and they continued walking towards the ruins. ''She was going to save her home on her own, there was no need to befriend anyone on Alcestia. Allies are what she needed and Filendril looked nothing like the Valerians she had heard of. "Excuse me, my lady," Criscella could hear the trot of the Gryphon's feet behind her, "I can be your friend if you will allow me to. I am an ally of the Valerians and I am here to help them win their battle to the throne of Alcestia. I believe that you too have a similar motive in mind." Criscella mounted Elador and urged him to gallop faster. "No, lady!" Filendril was calling out. "No! Wait! Wait!" There was a great rush of wind as the Gryphon took to the sky and Criscella let out a long sigh. The Gryphon landed in front of Elador, startling the chimaera. Criscella could no longer contain her frustration. "Filendril. Sorry, ''Prince ''Filendril," she tried her best to not roll her eyes at the desperate prince. "I have something important to do and I would love to do it alone. Even if you somehow manage to become my friend, I see no use in it for I will be returning back home once I am done with my mission." Filendril ruffled his hair, smiling foolishly at the still snarling chimaera. "I am so sorry, my lady, for startling your wonderful companion. I just wanted to thank you for your willingness to help me in my state of peril." There was a genuinely grateful tone in his voice as he continued, "Your letter gave me hope to help Rinora heal and it was because of that I managed to get out of my predicament. I will never forget that, my lady. And of course," he smiled, "I am not going to forget my gift for your kindness." With that, he withdrew a large, scaly looking, oval object, the colour of molten copper from a large pouch and held it out to her. "Here," he said, "is what you were promised. The fertilised egg of a Northern Spineback." Criscella took the egg in her hands, and was surprised at how cool it was to the touch and was thrilled to realise that inside this object was a living, breathing dragon. ''A dragon, ''she thought, ''who would have thought? ''She placed the egg carefully into her sling bag. "If," she said, "If this is not an egg, I will crush your golden head with it." Filendril smiled, and Criscella furrowed her brow as she saw that his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. "My lady," Filendril continued, "So, does this mean we are... friends?" "Allies," stated Criscella. "Do not hope for us to stay together always as I will have to return home and you will have to return to Mirthweald. Once Valeria wins, I will get back home. And," she added, "Thank you for the egg but for now, duty is calling." Filendril rode silently beside her as they entered the Thruweld Ruins.